Bandage
A bandage was a piece of material used for medical procedures when a part of the body needed to be fixed. It could also be used as part of a splint. ( ; ) A bandage was placed on Lieutenant Malcolm Reed's left leg after he was shot by a projectile weapon in a cave on Terra Nova. ( ) Following a rock climbing accident on Risa in February 2152, Ensign Travis Mayweather got a plastic bandage around his right leg at the local hospital. ( ) Lieutenant Malcolm Reed placed a bandage on MACO Private F. Hawkins' left arm after he was wounded aboard the Vulcan combat cruiser Seleya in 2153. ( ) Later that year, a bandage was fastened around Charles Tucker III's head while he was in a coma. ( ) Also in 2153, Triannon Pri'Nam D'Jamat's right shoulder was bandaged by a crewman in sickbay aboard . D'Jamat soon removed the bandage, though, while conversing with Archer. ( ) In 2154, Doctor Phlox applied a bandage around the top of Shran's left , as it had been broken in combat. ( ) On Andoria, while Shran was still wearing the bandage on his left antenna, Captain Archer applied a bandage to Shran's right leg, after Shran stumbled into some stalagmites, one of which had pierced his leg before being removed by himself and Archer. ( ) In 2267, Lazarus and were distinguishable (although this was unknown at the time) by a bandage that had been applied to his forehead by Doctor Leonard McCoy in the 's sickbay. The bandage consequently seemed to disappear and reappear. ( ) Later that year, McCoy compared some thermal concrete he'd applied to a mother Horta to a bandage. ( ) After a disastrous away mission in 2354, Jean-Luc Picard was left with a metallic-looking strip fitted to his head. ( ) Major Kira Nerys used a bandage on the nose to help conceal her non-Human nature during a series of time travel excursion to pre-first contact Earth. ( ) In 2372, Kathryn Janeway was fitted with a patch-like object on her neck by an inhabitant of a Delta Quadrant planet, after sustaining mild injuries by a Mokra Order disruptor. ( ) After Jadzia Dax was shot by a Jem'Hadar weapon with an anti-coagulant in 2374, Worf had to keep applying new bandages on her wound to make some attempt at stopping the blood flow. Once, after being told her bandage needed changing again, she jokingly asked Worf for a blue chiffon one with rhinestones. ( ) After the hologram Vic Fontaine was assaulted by ruffians in 2375, Miles O'Brien dismissed Vic's excuse about having slipped in the bath tub, skeptically finishing his lie by adding that Fontaine "knocked over this furniture looking for a bandage, right?" ( ) , Dukat's was referred to as having had his eyes bandaged shortly after going blind.|In the writers' first draft script of , Doctor Phlox was about to bandage a laceration on Tucker's hand when a large, tough-looking engineering officer standing nearby suddenly fainted at the sight of blood in the wound, so Phlox then switched his focus to the felled giant.}} External link * Category:Medical equipment